


We Both Know You Adore Me

by DragonThistle



Series: A Black Backpack Full of Fireworks [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, in which Black Hat doesn't quite know how to do relationships, or: 3 times Black Hat fucked up and 1 time he sort of kind of made up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThistle/pseuds/DragonThistle
Summary: Rare was it that there were legitimate arguments amongst the members of the Black Hat Inc household. Sure, they pushed each other’s buttons and the boss had one hell of a temper, but real animosity was better left for their enemies.Unless a certain eldritch horror had gotten a little too rough with a certain mad scientist. Then things would get a little tense.





	We Both Know You Adore Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one fought me hardcore. I have to give props to my friend queenburd on tumblr because this was all her idea. I just implemented it.

“Morning Fluggy!” Demencia sing-songed over her bowl of far too sugary cereal, showing all her teeth to the inventor as he shuffled into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Demencia,” Flug replied with a nod towards the girl as he made his way to the coffee machine, “And good morning to you, 5.0.5, did you sleep well?” The bear made a cheerful noise of confirmation and Flug smiled before returning his attention to the coffee machine.

Back at the island counter, Demencia and 5.0.5 shared a sideways glance and then looked to the kitchen’s other occupant. Black Hat was pretending he hadn’t noticed Flug come in, apparently preoccupied with a competing company’s catalogue. He was trying his very best to act as if he wasn’t bothered and that made it painfully clear that he was, indeed, bothered. Flug always greeted the boss. Always.

5.0.5 saw the light turn on in Demencia’s eyes and frantically shook his head. Demencia just grinned; she smelled fresh bait.

“Awww, what’s wrong, Flug? Are you and Mr. Black Hat having a wittle ffiiiggghhttt~” Her voice was mockingly sweet and crackled in the air like winter frost. 5.0.5’s eyes widened and he shrank away from the others. Silence ticked down a bomb of tension that was about to explode. Flug stood with his back to the rest of the kitchen, frozen, stiff-backed and tense. Black Hat had pulled his magazine up to his face, practically hiding in it, his shoulders hiked up to the brim of his hat.

Demencia slapped her hands excitedly on the countertop, “Oh my god! What happened!? What did you do!? Who did it!? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Oooohhh, did he put his tongue somewhere _nasty_? Smooooooccchhh!”

“ _Demencia_!” Flug snapped, whirling around, glaring daggers at her. There was a visible flush down his neck, his clenched fists shaking at his sides.

The girl just beamed at him, tongue sticking out from between her sharp teeth. At this point, the large blue bear in the room was trying to make himself as small as possible and was almost curled on the floor. Flug was fuming and Black Hat was—

Black Hat was looking at the inventor over the top of his magazine.

“You said you liked it.” The villain said into the catalogue and Flug’s blush got even redder.

“We are _not_ discussing this in the kitchen!” Flug snapped, stomping a foot on the tiled floor, “Absolutely not!” Black Hat raised his eyebrows ever so slightly and Flug lost it, “Don’t you _even try_ me with that nonsense! I had twelve tentacles up my ass last night and I am _not_ letting you off that easy!”

Demencia screamed with glee and Flug, upon realizing what he’d done, let out a furious, agonized noise and hurled his coffee mug at her. Black Hat showed all his teeth in a grin that was far too big for the dimensions of his face, the picture of a cat who’d caught the canary.

———

Flug was half dozing when Black Hat started to get a little hands-y.

He didn’t mind, he hadn’t intended to fall asleep as it was. But Black Hat was warm and Flug’s muscles ached from some particularly hard work in the lab.

His boss was gently kneading his fingertips into Flug’s thigh. Flug returned the favor by squirming backwards to press his back against Black Hat’s chest more. Black Hat’s contented hum rumbled against Flug’s spine and he felt hot lips flutter across the back of his neck.

Flug let the villain carry on, those hands leaving smoldering trails on their wake as they explored Flug’s bony shape. Flug let the sensations lull him back into that half-dozed state, eyelids heavy, limbs leadened. The air smelled spicy and warm, snapped cinnamon sticks and a fire pit in the summer night, crisp and hot. The scientist let out a sigh as Black Hat’s fingers danced over the edge of his jeans, just where his hip poked out from underneath the hem of his shirt. It was a rare moment when Black Hat decided to be gentle.

A shiver ran down Flug’s spine when a kiss was pressed at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help the small breathy noise that whispered against the inside of his bag. Black Hat chuckled and kissed the spot again. Flug squirmed slightly, tilting his head towards the pillow more. He didn’t need to see his boss’ face to know Black Hat was smiling.

“Careful…” Flug murmured sleepily, “Important nerves ’n stuff back there…”

Black Hat made a noise that might have been an acknowledgment but his mouth was otherwise occupied by Flug’s neck and shoulders. He tugged at the collar of Flug’s shirt, eager to get access to more.

“Sir, please, you’re going to stretch out another one of my—“ His words broke off into a strangled jumble of sounds that may have been along the lines of ‘yeep’. Black Hat had pressed his mouth against the curve of skin where Flug’s shoulder met his neck and was…well, he was definitely being attentive. Flug could feel that long tongue swirling over his skin, the slight pressure from those dagger teeth. It made him shiver, the heat and warmth fogging up his mind in a delicious haze of sleepiness and desire.

Black Hat pulled off of him and Flug thrilled at the little sting left behind by his employer’s slightly acidic saliva. He could feel strings of it drape down his neck and soak into his shirt. Black Hat was by no means a romantic and tended to get a bit slobbery when he was excited. Flug found it absolutely delightful. His boss was a monster. It was wonderful.

Flug was nursing these thoughts (and the hot pit coiling in his belly) when Black Hat returned his attention to the bothered skin. Flug hummed at the attention, barely flinching when Black Hat’s fingers clenched on the scientist’s thigh hard enough to bruise. Flug knew what his boss was getting at, what he wanted, but he was feeling lazy and figured he could make Black Hat work for it. Flug sometimes liked to fancy himself a power bottom.

Another sharp tug on the collar of his shirt brought him back to his current situation, “Sir, I can take the shirt off if you—OUCH!”

Flug kicked away, flopping clumsily off the bed, one hand pressed to his neck as he stumbled and tripped his way upright. Scowling, he glanced at his hand and found it smeared in red. His shoulder was stinging and he quickly pressed his palm against it once more, turning an angry frown on Black Hat. His boss was still laying on the bed, looking a little startled at the sudden departure of his beloved scientist. There was a streak of crimson on his mouth, standing out starkly against his gray skin.

“FUCKING OW!” Flug barked, moving his shoulder slightly and trying to gauge how deep the wound was, “What did I _just tell you_!? Fuck!”

“My dear doctor,” Black Hat purred, laying it on thick, throwing on his best sultry look to sweeten the pot, “It was an accident, I promise that I—“

“Oooohh, don’t you even _give_ me that ‘I did it on accident’ bs!” Flug interrupted, “This is the _fourth time_ , sir!”

“But Flug—“

“I’m going to get this cleaned up and go back to my room!”

“I can—“

“No, I can do it myself, thank you, sir! Besides, I should get to sleep soon anyway so I have plenty of energy to work on inventions tomorrow. Goodnight!”

And with that, he stomped out of the room.

———

Black Hat slid silently into the lab, a shadow, a barest whisper of existence.

Flug was hunched over a workbench with bright lamps aimed at whatever it was he was working on. It appeared to be something at least semi-organic as there were rubber gloves pulled all the way up past his elbows and a rather beautiful array of surgical equipment stacked carefully around him. Black Hat simply watched for a while, quiet, observing the way his scientist focused entirely on the work in front of him. Flug was so dedicated when it came to his inventions, as ruthless as he was in all other aspects of his villainy. Admirable qualities.

“Sir, if you don’t have anything particularly berating or constructive to say, please remove yourself from my lab. You’re making it difficult to focus.”

Black Hat snorted and stepped closer, tilting his chin up, “This is my house, Dr. Flug, I can go where I please.”

The scientist turned his head enough to give Black Hat a particularly venomous look that clearly said he was not in the mood. Then he went back to his work, “Anything else you’d like to say, sir?”

Black Hat mulled it over, running through the mental checklist of orders, projects, and whatnot that needed to get done before the week was out. He drummed his fingers on his chin, making a big show of it, almost relishing in the frustration radiating off of Flug.

“Nothing of immediate importance,” The villain finally said, throwing the seething scientist a smug look, “Except that if your latest work fails to impress me then there will be dire consequences.”

Normally a line like that would have sent Flug running for the hills. But instead of quaking in his converse, Flug just scowled and tightened his grip on the scalpel in his hand,

“Sir, are you _quite_ sure you don’t have anything else to say?”

It was Black Hat’s turn to frown, “I am not apologizing. You’re being over dramatic.” He sniffed, “We both know you adore me.”

The scalpel was hurled at him with such force and deadly accuracy that Black Hat was forced to teleport out of the room in a flurry of hasty shadows.

———

5.0.5 came across Black Hat slouched against the wall opposite the lab door late in the evening. The villain was glaring at the locked and bolted steel door with enough animosity to set a small town on fire. Normally, 5.0.5 would have backed off and let things be, but Flug and Black Hat had been bickering with each other for days now. The tension was palpable (especially when your supernatural boss had a habit of leaving smears of slime everywhere when he got moody).

Bracing himself, the bear sidled up to the villain and made a tentative noise to get his attention.

“What do you want, you useless failure?” Black Hat growled. A string of acidic drool slid out from between his clenched teeth.

5.0.5 tapped his paws together hesitantly and made small mumbling noises, gesturing towards the locked lab. Doors, locked or otherwise, were no obstacle for a creature like Black Hat. Which meant he was voluntarily giving Flug space. Which also meant he knew exactly what he’d done.

And, sure enough, when 5.0.5 motioned towards the door, Black Hat growled and bared his fangs and hunched his shoulders, and generally did everything he did when he was pissed off. There was a crackle of bones somewhere inside him and 5.0.5 grimaced.

“He’s weak!” Black Hat barked, “Pathetic! Petty! I _own him_! I can do what I want!”

5.0.5 snorted and Black Hat finally tore his gaze from the lab door to glare at the bear. For once, the big blue creature remained unintimidated by the villain’s poisonous look. Instead, he began speaking in his peculiar grunting warbles, gesturing and pointing and huffing. Black Hat’s expression grew more and more sour the longer 5.0.5 carried on. Really it was the most amount of noise the bear had ever made.

“Shut—fine, all right, shut up!” The villain finally snarled, rearing up to tower over the failed experiment, shadows stretching around him and crawling up the walls, “I am Black Hat! I don’t apologize, you fool! I am a villain!”

This time, 5.0.5 did cower and Black Hat savored it for a brief moment before he remember he was furious. He was angry because everyone in this fucking mansion was an idiot. Why the hell had he become so wound up in a weak little thing like Flug Slys anyway? The man was useless aside from his scientific talent. And his imaginative torture. And his skills with his dual daggers. And that _thing_ he did with his mouth—

“Get out of my sight.” Black Hat spat the words, acid and smoke curling out from between his needle teeth, his voice a crumbling mountain that rattled the walls.

5.0.5 bolted and didn’t look back.

———

When Flug finally emerged from his lab, swaying on his feet and unable to deny the alluring comfort of his own bed, he was surprised to find the hall surprisingly empty. Black Hat was no where in sight to accost and harass him for his earlier behavior. Nor was he on the stairs, or in the other halls Flug walked down.

The inventor was getting a little wound up, expecting his boss to try and catch him unawares to start the punishments. Flug clutched at the lapels of his lab coat with numb, trembling fingers, gaze darting every which way, trying to keep an eye out for anything that looked out of place. He was so preoccupied with casing the area around him that when he stepped into his bedroom, he almost missed the very thing he was looking out for.

Black Hat was perched on the edge of Flug’s bed, watching him cooly. Flug froze and pressed his back against the door, wondering how fast his boss could reach him if he tried to run now. Tension crackled and popped like breaking bones in the air between them.

“Doctor,” Black Hat’s voice was a smooth as frosted glass as he rose from the bed, straight-backed and serious.

“B-b-b-boss…” Flug stuttered out, breath snagging in the fish hooks of fear clogging his throat.

“I have need of your expertise. Outside the lab.” The villain grinned, lips peeling back to reveal far too many teeth, a dark gleam flaring in his eye.

Flug couldn’t find his voice and simply squeaked.

Black Hat chuckled, that dark, rolling distant thunder chuckle that seemed to make the walls ripple around them,

“Come now, Flug, there’s nothing to be afraid of. We’re going to have fun. We’re going on a little field trip to an air force base. And we’re going to steal some toys.”

The scientist blinked, processed what his boss had said, and had to choke down the giddy squeal of delight that bubbled up in his chest.

It wasn’t exactly an apology, but it was as close as he was going to get.


End file.
